


Starved for comfort

by w_x_2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson hasn't said anything out loud, but that's okay because Danny knows how to read his best friend's body language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starved for comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 12th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2014.

Danny doesn’t question or comment, but he _knows_.

 

Two hours ago Jackson had called him over, and now they are studying on Jackson’s large bed. Danny is sitting with his back against the headboard, and Jackson is laid out on his stomach facing the foot of the bed, knees folded, and feet crossed in the air, and Danny can’t help it. Because he’s bored, and because even though Jackson clearly doesn’t want to talk about what’s so clearly bothering him, he’s also not talking about _anything_ else.

 

So he tries to keep up a semblance of continued studying, one hand typing away on the laptop resting in his lap –he'll have to delete those last few 'words' before continuing for real– while the other sneaks over to Jackson’s foot. The touch is light and fluttery on the bare skin, intent on tickling, and it does, because even though Jackson doesn’t say anything his leg jumps, foot flinching away as his body tenses.

 

But then, heedless of any more attacks it might suffer, the foot returns to its previous place.

 

And that more than anything gives Jackson’s want for a comforting touch away, because Danny remembers doing it about half a dozen years back, when he’d tickled Jackson’s sides for ten straight seconds without letting up, so content he was in hearing the others boy’s carefree laughs and squeals as he thrashed in Danny's hold. All of sudden though, Jackson’s knees had literally collapsed, crumbling under the onslaught of ticklish fingers. They had been alone at the time, but even so, as soon as Jackson had gotten his breath back and stood up, his face had hardened and he had demanded with a stone cold voice for Danny to not _ever_ do that again.

 

So now, not only to be allowed to break a rule without punishment but to be encouraged to break it once more, it’s clear that Jackson wants a comforting touch and _will_ welcome any type of it at the moment.

 

Because despite the greeting and congratulatory thumps on the back mostly allowed by the guys on the team, and the touches he gets from being with Lydia (and other lovers he finds while they break up just to get back together a week later), Jackson tends to shy away from touch. He likes to keep his personal bubble intact.

 

Danny can’t remember the last time a hug between them lasted for more than a split second, and he doubts that Jackson is a guy for sticking around after the deed is done how much more cuddle with the countless girls he has slept with. He knows that Jackson shies away from his parent’s touch, his dad left the nurturing to Jackson’s mum from a very young age, and in turn Jackson also stopped accepting his mum’s hugs and kisses very shortly after.

 

It’s not just that Jackson’s foot has returned, it’s also the times when Danny and Jackson are standing close to each other and how lately Jackson has been shifting that slight bit closer, enough to feel the warmth radiating off of Danny’s body but never touching.

 

He’s been asking, silently. Jackson won’t say it out loud because he’ll see it as a weakness despite the fact that Danny has never called him up on any of his weaknesses, but his body has definitely been speaking for him.

 

This time Danny doesn’t tickle, he knows that any touch will be welcoming and that Jackson doesn't much like losing control during tickling, so instead he places a hand on the back of Jackson’s thigh, far enough above the knee so that he feels the muscle underneath his hand tense. He lets his hand rest, not grab or exert pressure, just _there_ so that Jackson can shake it off if he wants to.

 

Long minutes go past, and Danny does indeed go back to his work, one hand typing away, slower but surely. By the time that he focuses back on the hand resting on Jackson, the muscle underneath has relaxed and Danny starts to rub small circles with his thumb.

 

He can see Jackson’s reaction, his hand stops in its movements and hovers over the paper he’d been writing in, pen grasped loosely, his shoulders fall down a bit and it’s nice to watch because it’s like dominos falling. His hovering hand falls on the bed, his head drops, and his whole body relaxes just enough for Danny to _see_.

 

Danny keeps working, but it's a slower progress because instead he's enjoying how much Jackson so clearly savours such a small touch, and it's distracting.

 

Regardless, he keeps at it for a while, stroking with one hand and pressing keys with the other, brain half tuned into his work and half tuned into Jackson, until his work is practically done and he deems the rest can wait.

 

Then, at that time, he saves all his work, closes the laptop lid and places it on the nearest bedside table one-handed before turning back to Jackson, focusing his whole attention on him.

 

Danny moves his hand further up to just under Jackson's ass cheek and then down to the back of his knee, and keeps the movement going for a while until he decides that he wants to be closer.

 

Danny lets his hand go back to the middle of Jackson's thigh and then leans forward until he lays by Jackson on his side and then lifts his hand from Jackson's body and places it on the small of his back. He waits for a bit, letting Jackson get used to his hand there and then begins small touches up his spine, ever so slowly until he comes back down and he takes a path from Jackson's closest flank up to just under his arm and then does the same to his other side. With his hand on Jackson's furthest side, he lets his forearm lower a bit so that he can run it up Jackson's back as he runs his hand up Jackson's side all the way up to his shoulder.

 

Then he allows his hand do a slow random path over Jackson's back, making sure to touch everywhere until he's back at the small of Jackson's back and slips his hand inside Jackson's shirt so that he can touch his skin.

 

Jackson gasps and Danny shuffles closer to him, hand moving over his furthest flank once more until he's holding Jackson's love handle and until his own body is touching Jackson from his elbow to foot as Jackson has unfolded his legs which are now resting on the bed.

 

He lets Jackson get used to that too before laying his chest over Jackson's folded arm until he can lay his head by Jackson's on his own folded arm, the hand of which he manages to squeeze under Jackson's clasped hands and he can fold his lower leg over Jackson's, feet interlacing.

 

And then he just closes his eyes and stays.

 

It's quiet and Danny feels Jackson begin to drift off, but still he remains by Jackson's side.

 

When Danny thinks that Jackson has fallen asleep he feels his best friend stir, Danny briefly opens his eyes to watch him turn his head towards Danny with closed eyes before also closing his own. Jackson moves his head forward softly until he can touch his forehead with Danny's and then he too stills and just stays.

 

* * *

 

 

Danny is human, and Danny is gay, and Jackson is hot, and Danny, after a while, even though he keeps it at bay for as long as he can, feels his cock start to rise.

 

He tries to subtly shift his hips back but Jackson follows, so he has to resort to using the hand at Jackson's far hip to move it to the small of his back and hold Jackson in place as he begins to move away.

 

“Stay,” Jackson says in a small voice.

 

“I am,” Danny says. “Just let me move.”

 

“You're fine,” Jackson replies.

 

Danny sighs and stops moving away when his cock isn't smash against Jackson.

 

Jackson nudges his hips, and Danny moves his hand back to where it had been holding Jackson's far hip.

 

It helps for a while that his cock doesn't have any pressure besides his jeans against it as Danny breathes in and out slow and keeps it calm.

 

He can _breathe_ Jackson though, he can _feel_ Jackson and actually keeping it calm after an hour in which he tries to once again doze lightly along with Jackson doesn't work anymore.

 

“It won't even take five,” Danny informs. “I'll be right back,” Danny says although he doesn't move. “Stay, yeah?” Danny softly asks.

 

Jackson shrugs his shoulders and turns his head away, eyes still closed.

 

Danny doesn't want to go, wants to stay because he's not sure if Jackson is going to wait for Danny to get back, is not sure if he's gonna be in the same position and is not sure if he's going to be willing to hug anymore.

 

But Danny is not Jackson's type, and Danny usually prides himself in not letting his cock get the best of him, but it has waited for a very long time and it's not fair to Jackson that Danny uses him as a humping source which is exactly what's going to happen if he stays laying against Jackson any longer.

 

Danny disentangles himself from Jackson ever so slow, gives a squeeze to Jackson's hip before he lets go completely and presses a kiss against his nearest shoulder before getting off the bed and walking off to the toilet attached to Jackson's bedroom, making himself _not_ look back at Jackson before he closes the door behind himself softly and opens the zipper in his pants so that he can free his cock.

 

He wraps his hand around his cock, already beginning to pump as he plans to make this a quick and efficient wank. He stops at the head to squeeze briefly before getting back to the fast pace, and like he had told Jackson, it won't take long at all. He can still feel Jackson's warmth against his body, and Jackson's smell is still present when he inhales, even if it is imaginary but Danny swears he can smell it just as clearly as when he was plastered to Jackson.

 

He's still thinking about Jackson when he spills over his hands, wasn't able to shift Jackson out of his mind no matter how hard he tried, but at least he's done and he can get back to Jackson as soon as he washes his hands and tucks himself back inside.

 

When Danny walks back into the room Jackson is still there. He's now sitting at his desk instead of laying on the bed, and he's got his back to Danny, but at least he's still there – even though it's Jackson's house, Jackson would totally have made himself scarce if he so wished, all without leaving the house.

 

Danny walks back into the room slowly, not quietly because he wants to make sure Jackson knows he's in the room, but without saying a word until he's right behind Jackson within touching distance although he keeps his hands to himself at the moment.

 

“Reached your limit?” Danny whispers, trying not to disturb the peace.

 

“It was stupid,” Jackson replies.

 

“Jackson,” Danny argues although he keeps his voice soft. “I am sorry I got hard, but I am your best friend. You can _always_ ask me for anything.”

 

Jackson haunches his shoulders without replying.

 

“Look, if you want to, you can join me back on the bed. You _know_ I won't think any less of you,” Danny reminds.

 

Jackson still doesn't answer.

 

“Or I can go home,” Danny says. “But that you gotta tell me.”

 

“Go home,” Jackson replies after a moment.

 

“With conviction,” Danny adds in a soft but firm tone, because that was not convincing, _at all_. So Danny makes his way back to Jackson's bed, watches Jackson for a moment as he remains stubbornly ramrod straight on his chair.

 

“Go. Home.” Jackson repeats, and then turns towards Danny when Danny doesn't make a move to get up.

 

Danny's tried to not say it before because Jackson is not a feelings guy, shies away from it, but this time it's a bit more important because Danny just hugged Jackson for the longest time in complete and utter peace and he's pretty sure Jackson has never let anyone do that to him, and then Danny went and got hard and still Jackson didn't mind because he just wanted to stay close to Danny.

 

“Jackson, no matter how hard you try to push me away, I'm always gonna be here for you.”

 

Jackson looks away, stays quiet for a long moment, but says, “I know that.”

 

“So what's the problem?” Danny asks.

 

Danny can see Jackson's Adam's Apple bob from where he's watching him. “I like girls,” Jackson answers.

 

“Which is why I got rid of my hard-on in the toilet and _not_  rutting against you,” Danny reasons.

 

“I like girls,” Jackson repeats. He exhales hard and then turns back to Danny but closes his eyes. “But I like you.”

 

Danny's quiet for a long time, and so is Jackson, waiting for Danny to respond.

 

“I'm sorry, Jackson,” Danny says with a deeply apologetic tone. “But you gotta say that again bec-”

 

“Because I'm not your type,” Jackson finishes for him, his hands closed tightly in fists.

 

“Because you're not supposed to be my type,” Danny corrects.

 

Jackson doesn't say anything, the line of his shoulders tense as he keeps his eyes closed.

 

“Can I come over there?” Danny asks. “Or would you like to come over here?”

 

“I have to go to the toilet,” Jackson says.

 

“You're hard?” Danny questions not missing a beat.

 

“You were next to me,” Jackson excuses himself.

 

“Come over here so I can take care of you,” Danny coaxes.

 

“You don't like me in that way,” Jackson protests.

 

Danny finally gets up, walks towards Jackson and he claps a hand over one of Jackson's and uses his other hand to cup Jackson's face and tilt it upwards.

 

“I _do_ ,” Danny corrects. “I'm gonna kiss you now,” Danny informs and Jackson's eyes open wide. “ _Don't_ sock me,” Danny warns.

 


End file.
